


Oblivion

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother!Dean, Dean Centric, Depression, F/M, Family, Sister - Freeform, Sister!fic, although depression effects everyone differently, bc I'm trash, if it's not accurate, kind of sort of not technically sister!fic, so sorry in advance, so this could definitely be fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam left her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall. He walked through the hallways and joined Dean in the kitchen, where the older Winchester was grabbing a bottle of beer. kind-of-sort-of-but-not-technically sister!fic; Dean centric; triggers of mild depression</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bastille's 'Oblivion' (you should def listen to it as you read this.
> 
> I wrote this before Jared's 'Always Keep Fighting' campaign, so I'm not sure how that will really effect your take on the story as a whole js

Sam left her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall. He walked through the hallways and joined Dean in the kitchen, where the older Winchester was grabbing a bottle of beer.

“She won’t talk.” Sam reported, slightly irritated with her unresponsiveness just a little while ago.

Dean looked over at him after popping the bottle cap off and taking a swig. “Your point?”

“She needs to talk about it.” Sam made his way to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water.  “It’s not good to keep things bottled up inside.” He twisted the cap off and leaned against the counter.

“Because we’re such great examples of that.” Dean quipped, rolling his eyes. “She just needs time.” He took another sip.

“How much more time, though?” Sam argued.

“As much time as she needs.” The older brother said, finality in his voice.

He heard Sam huff in frustration and then head for the foyer, saying something about restocking on salt and food. Dean wasn’t really paying attention.

He slowly finished his drink and stood there, not knowing what exactly he should do. He could give her space. Or he could confront her, hoping that she’d open up to him.

He’d compromise.

Dean started to make his way down the hallway, towards her room.

She was depressed - both he and Sammy knew enough to see the signs. And boy was she showing. He remembered how scared she looked when they found her in the basement of her house, watching in horror as the demon murdered her parents - who happened to be former hunters. The son of a bitch was nearing her, her parent’s blood dripping from his knife, when the brothers finally busted the door down and charged in. Sam went for the demon, effectively sending it back to hell, and Dean ran to her, untying the rope binding her hands together and cutting the other restraints around her ankles and mouth.

Her gaze had been so intense that he felt a wave a fear rise up in him - just by looking at her. She clutched at his arms, like a child would clutch a stairway railing, and wouldn’t let go of him - even when he tried to get up from the awkward kneeling position. The teenager was still packed into his side as they left the house and whimpered when she had to sit in the back seat of the Impala.

She never talked about that night - not while they were questioning her about it or after, when the brothers offered her to stay with them.

It’s not like Dean could blame her, though. She had lost her whole family that night. Her previously peaceful life was now in chaos. And Dean felt responsible for her - as if she was his own flesh and blood.

He knew that it was going to be hard for her to let go of the past, but he also knew that she was strong and that she could do it. It would probably also help that he and Sammy would be there with her every step of the way.

With that in mind, Dean slowly opened the door to her bedroom. He peaked in and watched to see how she would react - which she didn’t. She was facing away from the door and didn’t do anything when he announced his presence.

He slowly walked in anyways, unsure of what to do for a moment before deciding to join her. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to say something.

She didn’t.

Dean had a feeling this would happen. So he just sat there, not trying to stir her into reaction, but to support her if she needed anything.

It’s one of the things he wished someone would have done for him when he was her age.

He remembered what it was like to feel the whole world not just resting on his shoulders, but crushing him to the point where he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He remembered wanting -  _craving_ \- someone to stay by his side and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that the world kept spinning and that it would - no matter how hard things became for him. He remembered wishing for someone to ask him what was wrong and really meant to stick around to hear him - really wanted to hear him divulge his deepest secrets, the things that had slowly start to transfigure him into a ghost of what he should have been.

But no one was really there for him.

And no one would.

And Dean didn’t want to her to feel the way he did.

So he’d wait. Wait until she felt like she could speak. It’s what he did for Sammy when they were younger and it worked back then.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. But he’d wait for her.

He soon felt a weight lean against him. Dean turned his head slightly to the left to find her head resting on his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his left arm around her waist, letting her gravitate closer to his side.

It was progress. And he was relieved for it.

The two stayed like that. How long, Dean had no idea. But it was quiet and it was calm and it was something he thought they both needed.

“I miss them.” Her small voice broke the silence.

Dean just hugged her tighter, knowing exactly what she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://livelaughloveboo.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
